Nintendo X DC
''Nintendo X DC ''is an upcoming crossover fighting video game beign developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Nintendo. It is crosses over universes between Nintendo and DC Comics. The game will beign release in 2018 for Nintendo Switch, but other consoles does not release and could be PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One to be confirmed. Gameplay If been mixed for all best Draconian's fighting games between the Battle Rhythm, BeastKnights, The Superpowered, Reign of Violence, SFC and Clash of the Creatures alongside Avengeance, Creepypasta the Fighters, Sega Artemized, WWE vs. Impact, Xiaolin vs. Avatar, Hanna-Barbera Beyond, Top Strife and War Gods (Remake). The gameplay of Nintendo X DC would be similar to Injustice. Characters fall into three classes: "power characters", who rely on brute strength and innate abilities, "gadget characters", who use weapons, items, and other external mechanisms to win, and "skilled characters". As characters perform special moves, block oncoming attacks, or get hit by the opponent, their "super meters" will gradually fill. Portions of the super meter can be used to execute enhanced special moves or counter enemy moves. Players may also expend their meter to interrupt a combo and enter a wager battle, dubbed the "clash system", which combines individualized cutscene cinematics with the process of betting meter. A player may trigger a clash only after they have lost their first life bar. During the sequence, both players commit portions of their meter in secret, with the highest bidder winning the clash. Characters will also have super moves and character traits. You can use Gears and Abilities to make your own unique style and moveset for your characters like in Injustice 2. Imagine the graphics being like Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Combines with an Hyper Moves make above the Avengeance and the most brutal damage "Ultimate Moves" comes with Variations, while Mortal Kombat haves. Plot The story begins with Tabuu, the "embodiment of Subspace". Tabuu resides within Subspace, a realm of empty darkness, and wishes to destroy all of reality by breaking it into pieces and dragging them into Subspace. Tabuu himself is incapable of leaving Subspace, but he can observe the world and manipulate its inhabitants, in an effort to create an army with which to carry out his plans. Meanwhile, a ruthless despot known as Darkseid appears before Tabuu, seeing as he has a similar goal in mind, which is to destroy all of reality. This then leads to them teaming up to bring the universe to total annihilation. Across fused two villians into "Tabseid", worlds collide is forced. They also use this opportunity to cause a world merge crisis, which pits the Nintendo and DC Universe against each other. Rosters Nintendo Universe Default * Alexandra Roivas * Aran Ryan * Ashley * Bald Bull * Black Shadow * Bowser * Byte & Barq * Captain Falcon * Charizard * Chrom * Dark Samus * Don Flamenco * Donkey Kong * Egil * Falco Lombardi * Fay Collie * Fox McCloud * Galleom * Gandrayda * Ganondorf * General Scales * Ghirahim * Ghor * Great Tiger * Greninja * Hades * Ike * John Raimi * Kat & Ana * Kate O'Donnell * Kid Cobra * King Dedede * King K. Rool * Kirby * Knuckle Joe * Krystal * Lana * Leon Powalski * Link * Little Mac * Lola Pop * Lucario * Lucina * Luigi * Lyn * Magnus * Mario * Marth * Master Mummy * Max Brass * Mechanica * Meta Knight * Mewtwo * Midna * Min Min * Miyu Lynx * Mr. Sandman * Mumkhar * Nabooru * Ness * Ninjara * Palutena * Peach * Pikachu * Pious Augustus * Piston Hondo * Pit * Reyn * Ribbon Girl * Ridley * Rosalina * Roy * Rundas * Samus Aran * Sirica * Shulk * Spring Man * Super Macho Man * Tabuu (Sub-Boss) * Takamaru * Twintelle * Volga * Von Kaiser * Waluigi * Wario * Wolf O'Donnell * Yoshi * Zant * Zazan * Zelda Purchase DC Universe Default *Aquaman *Ares *Atom *Atrocitus *Bane *Batgirl *Batman *Beast Boy *Bizzaro *Black Adam *Black Canary *Black Lighting *Black Manta *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Brainiac *Captain Boomerang *Captain Cold *Catwoman *Cheetah *Comedian *Cyborg *Darkseid (Sub-Boss) *Deadman *Deadshot *Deathstroke *Despero *Doctor Fate *Doctor Manhattan *Doomsday *Etrigan *Felix Faust *Firestorm *Flash *General Zod *Gorilla Grodd *Green Arrow *Green Lantern *Grid *Harley Quinn *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *Huntress *Jinx *John Constantine *John Hex *Joker *Katana *Killer Croc *Killer Frost *Kyodai Ken *Larfleeze *Lex Luthor *Lobo *Man-Bat *Martian Manhunter *Metallo *Miss Martian *Mongul *Mr. Freeze *Nightwing *Nite Owl *Ozymandias *Penguin *Plastic Man *Poison Ivy *Professor Zoom *Raven *Red Hood *Riddler *Robin *Rorschach *Scarecrow *Shazam *Silk Spectre *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy *Star Sapphire *Starfire *Static *Superboy *Supergirl *Superman *Swamp Thing *Terra *Two-Face *Vibe *Vixen *Wonder Woman *Zatanna Purchase Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Draconian Games Category:Nintendo Category:DC Comics